Reminiscing of a Takaishi Queen
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Natsuko/Nancy thinks back on everything in her younger days as a creature of darkness...and how she can mold her daughter into her image. Oneshot for now and may be a full fic in the future. Fem!Takeru as well. Reviews and crit are accepted, but no flames, please.


**Watching Digimon 02 for the umpteenth time inspired this oneshot, this one is from Natsuko/Nancy's POV. Plus, it's a little companion to the supernatural "what-if" fic I want to work on in the future. I can't wait to do the full fic! Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own Digimon! If I did, this would've happened in the anime following the dream world battle. Plus, Natsuko (my fave parent of a Chosen Child) would have her own storyline with this plot.**

Reminiscing of a Takaishi Queen

I'm finished with the last report for the night, stretching and finally getting on my feet for the first time in about fourteen hours. I doubt I had noticed TK coming in. Of course, my daughter had it easy compared to me, only she didn't know it, even with the secret we had to keep that regarded the Takaishis as a whole.

Yes, as one may have guessed, neither TK nor I weren't normal people. And I wasn't talking about just TK's life as a DigiDestined; this secret made her being such look like a joke.

I went over to my bathroom to take a look at myself in mirror. Yep, no wrinkles, no bags under the eyes, none of the usual facial issues. My face still showed the perfect example of a goddess's. Well, I had one hair out of place in the front, which was when I easily grabbed a nearby comb and made the easy fix. There, now I looked like the same femme fatale from my younger days, which was around my two or three hundreds. I was now six hundred and fifty, with a son named Matt and a daughter who was learning pretty quickly how to play a very dangerous game. A game of seduction, to be exact.

Yes, TK and I were succubi. We were like the ones from myth (where luring guys was concerned), but we could cast spells of sorts, considering that we came from witches whose hearts were broken and forever frozen. And it was crucial for us to remain appealing and maintain our beauty for our hunts. Not only that, we fed on their energy for our strength. Normally, they were easy pickings.

Well, the ones _I've _captured were, but there were some who could be a little...difficult. And TK had her share of those, for she was still new to this game having just started it once she turned sixteen a few months ago. However, she was learning rather quickly.

It was my job to teach her, and I would continue until everything is burned into her head. There would be no giving up, no submission, and no escaping. And more importantly, no falling in love with her prey. From how I had two children and an ex-husband, obviously I've been in that category...and had been caught by the queen, who had practically forced me to divorce or age. I had chosen the former, for beauty was basically a succubus' heart, and losing it would...make her empty. I cared too much for my own life. Besides, Hiroaki and I hadn't agreed on a lot of things during our marriage. And of course, he ruined Matt completely with his disgusting human blood, but I won out with my dear Takeru (though she was still half-human).

I glanced at the clock in the mirror's reflection, which read five minutes until midnight. I swore at that, as it made me wonder where the time went while I was working. In any case, it couldn't be helped, for it just meant that we wouldn't be out hunting for long. And no, this didn't mean we couldn't survive in sunlight. We were succubi, not vampires.

I quickly applied some red lipstick, which was my favorite because it brought out my tempting side a bit more. I didn't see why TK didn't like it too much. Then I rushed to my closet to pull out my blue, long-sleeved dress that would show my neckline. Yes, the prey would beg for me to take them tonight. I almost chuckled at the thought as I slipped into it. Once it was completely on, I took a thorough look at myself in the mirror. The dress definitely brought out my blue eyes and my pale skin. My shoulder-length brown hair gleamed near my shoulders. I smiled wickedly, knowing I was still the same Nancy Takaishi from four centuries ago. And I wanted everyone in the dark parts of the other realm to remember that, even TK, which reminded me that I had to wake her.

I headed for my daughter's room, where (no surprise) she was sound asleep. It was the human part of her taking over. If they weren't, Takeru would indeed be awake right now. Patamon was right next to her in the same position. Being a DigiDestined and in school really took a lot out of her, but this was important too. She needed to learn this. One misstep could put her through what I had been through, especially when not falling in love was going to be a problem for her. It had been shown ever since the Oikawa incident, where I had caught TK sneaking more-than-just-hungry glances at Tai, and if he were alone, he would have been dead by now.

However, that was for another time. I would burn that bridge when we crossed it again. Right now, I was taking one step at a time.

"TK?" I approached her to give her a nudge, and luckily, she woke upon the first try, while it usually took five tries.

"Mm?" Takeru mumbled, then opened her eyes fully to realize it was that time of the night again.

"It's time to go out," I said, and she groaned, which was beautiful sound to my ears.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
